A Meeting of Minds
by ejb2987
Summary: Jonn on his free time has been spending a lot of time visiting a young man at a cafe. things start getting hotter when the young mans history starts to bring trouble. Jonn/OC, BM/F, GL/HG, SM/LL,WW/? rated T for right now at least.
1. Chapter 1

A Meeting of Minds

Ch 1: Secret Revealed

Mark was cleaning the counter when he saw the man walk into the shop. A smile lit up his face as he walked up to where the man had sat down. Mark took out his pad and gave the man one of his most dazzling smiles. The man looked up at him and gave him what counted as his own smile. It was a slight lifting of the corners of his mouth. Even though it wasn't that much it still made him feel giddy since it made the man's eyes come to life.

"Hey Jonn are you going to have the usual?" Mark asked.

Jonn looked over the menu and decided that nothing else looked worth trying and looked up to Mark. Mark was a young man that looked no older then eighteen. He had brownish red hair that went down to his shoulder. He had the body of a swimmer and skin that was so white that it seemed to glow. Jonn shook his head to draw his mind away from its wandering.

"Yes, I think I will." Jonn said. Mark smiled at him and shook his head.

"Jonn, you need to learn how to live a little try something new every once in a while." Mark said as he grabbed a pot of coffee and a cup and brought them to the table. He put the cup down and filled it with coffee. He looked into Jonn's eyes and said with mischief "Who knows you might like it, might even rock your world." Mark said as he gave a little extra sway to his walk as he walked back to the kitchen.

"I don't think my world could handle anymore shaking." Jonn said as he took a sip of his coffee. He had just come back from a mission with Wonder Woman in the middle of what could be considered a war zone. They had been responsible for getting the innocent bystanders to safety as Superman and Hawk Girl dealt with Grundy. It had been a stressful day and Jonn had decided to come to the Mind Café in New York. He had stumbled on the café by accident.

He had been wandering aimlessly down a random street when he had seen a sign for the café and after seeing the name had to go in and try it. He had been shocked to learn that the place was owned by the young man called Mark. He was barely seventeen back then. He had told him to grab a seat saying that the first coffee came free with a good quote. Mark said that every quote was written down and taped onto the wall. He said that it helped a little bit of everyone who came in here remain after they had left.

After that meeting Jonn just kept on coming for some strange reason he felt extremely comfortable in Marks company. It had taken him a few visits before he noticed that he couldn't read Marks mind he couldn't even hear the stray thoughts that he usually picked up around humans. Jonn thought that it could be a side effect of Mark being one of the most disciplined people he had ever met. He was in some ways more disciplined than most humans he had met.

Mark walked back to his table and put down a plate on his table and said "Oh you say that now but I can guarantee you that you won't be complaining when I get through with you." Jonn felt his cheeks warm he knew that he was blushing. It was a strange new feeling that he was not used to. As a Martian he was 

not able to blush, but since he had been studying human anatomy he had been able to shape shifting more accurately apparently well enough were he could actually blush. Jonn decided that changing the subject would be the best way to stop the blushing.

"Mark that is a very nice shirt is it silk?" So it might not have been the smoothest of subject changes but Jonn was not used to this feeling of nervousness that had overcome him. Mark looked confused for a second before looking down at his shirt. It was a silk button up shirt that shined a light green color. It was tight and showed every muscle of Marks chest.

"Yeah, I just love it." Mark looked up and gave Jonn one of his most mischievous looks before continuing, "Don't you think green is one of the sexiest color there is?"

Jonn choked on the coffee that he had just taken a sip of. If he didn't know better he would have thought that Mark was talking about something besides his shirt. Jonn finally stopped coughing and was able to say with a red face "Well it sure looks sexy on you."

Mark blushed a startling red and looked down at the floor. They both looked up when the bell attached to the door rang. Three men dressed in dark clothes walked in. Jonn looked at Mark and was shocked to see that he looked angry and worried at the same time.

"Excuse me Jonn I have to deal with this." Mark walked up to the men and started whispering with them. Their conversation heat up into what looked like a very heated argument. The men scowled before storming out of the café. Jonn couldn't help but read one of the men's minds as they left the café. '_Marky you're going to help us whether you like it or not.'_

Mark walked back over to his table and said "Sorry about that."

"Is everything alright?" Jonn said trying to keep most of his worry from his face.

"Yeah everything is alright. They're just some trouble makers trying to cause a ruckus." Mark said trying to pull off a carefree look and failing miserably.

"It looked like you knew them, who where they?"Jonn asked.

"Oh they're just some people from my past that refuse to grow up." Mark said. Jonn decided to let the subject drop since he knew that Mark wasn't going to tell him anything. He had a bad feeling that something was going to happen to Mark tonight and he wasn't going to let it happen.

* * *

Jonn was standing on the roof in his true form waiting for Mark to finish closing up the café. He was so into his task that he didn't notice the flash of white light behind him.

"Jonn are you alright, you didn't report back to the watchtower when you were supposed to three hours ago. You know it's your turn to watch over the systems." Wonder Woman said as she walked up to him.

"Something came up."Jonn said as he continued watching the café. He watched as Mark shut and locked the front door. Mark started to walk down the street when the three men from earlier came out of an alley and surrounded him. They seemed to have a heated argument were it looked like Mark was saying he wouldn't do something.

Jonn and Wonder Woman watched as one of the men roughly grabbed Marks arm and started dragging him down the street. Wonder Woman turned to ask him what was going on to see that Jonn was already on his way to the men. Wonder Woman quickly flew down to help her friend. Jonn flew down and sank into the ground. He slowly rose out of the floor behind the man that was dragging Mark. He grabbed the man by the neck and lifted him up into the air.

Wonder Woman took care of the remaining two as Jonn tightened his grip on the man's throat. He didn't notice that the man had stopped moving. All he could see was the pained look on Marks face as the man had dragged him down the street. He ignored Wonder Woman's cry for him to stop all he could think was how dare this man grab his Mark in such a cruel manner.

He finally was broken from his rage when he felt a gentle touch on his arm. Jonn looked down to see Mark looking up at him with compassion in his eyes.

"Jonn please let him go." Mark said.

Jonn looked at him like he couldn't believe what he was asking him to do, this man had hurt him. "Jonn he's not worth you becoming a killer." Mark said as his hand rubbed Jonn's arm softly. Jonn sighed and let the man fall to the ground.

The three of them stood there staring at each other for a few minutes before Mark said "I knew you were even better looking in your real form."

Wonder Woman and Jonn were both shocked. How did he know that Jonn was actually the Martian Manhunter.

"How did…" Jonn tried to say. Mark gave him a look that clearly said don't finish something that stupid.

"Come on Jonn I know you already know the answer." Mark said.

Jonn stood there a few minutes before saying in amazement. "You're a telepath."


	2. Chapter 2

A Meeting of Minds

Ch2: Mind Over Matter

"Yep, I knew you would get it on the first guess. I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out." Mark said as he smiled at Jonn. Wonder Woman looked at Mark and then turned to Jonn.

"What's going on here Jonn? Who is this and why were those men after him?" Wonder Woman asked.

Jonn had decided to ignore her and instead asked Mark his own question, "So you knew who I was from the very beginning?" Mark studied his face trying to see if Jonn was angry.

"Well not at first. The first thing I noticed was that I hardly ever heard your thoughts. I knew there was something different about you. It wasn't until your third visit that you let your identity slip." Mark said.

"You read his mind without his permission!" Wonder Woman said getting angry at this stranger reading her friends mind. Mark laughed and rolled his eyes before turning to face Jonn again.

"Please, like I even had to try. You people practically shout what you're thinking at me. Even with my best shields in place I hear everyones surface thoughts. That's how I actually knew Jonn was different. most of the time I couldn't hear anything, but everyonce in a while a thought slipped through both of our shields." Mark watched as what he said slowly sank into their heads.

"You know Jonn just because you're super strong can change shapes and walk through walls doesn't mean you should neglect the less flashier of your powers. If you took the time to train with them you could take down someone with ten times your strength." Mark said in a voice that had a little sting to it but still showed some of the effection he felt for Jonn.

"This is fun and all but why did those men attack you today?" Wonder Woman asked getting impatient with the young man that Jonn had got mixed with.

"Oh, they were some old friends that I used to know. They used to do some petty crimes like pick pocketing and junk like that. They happened to know about my powers and wanted me to help them on this big job that they had. Some big bad had hired them to rob this museum or something." Mark said.

"Which museum were they going to rob?" Jonn asked.

"They said the Gotham Museum but I don't really get how they were going to get all the way to Gotham in time to rob it tonight." Mark said.

"Who is this big bad?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I'm not sure all I could tell was that they were terrified of him and this weird almost insane laugh in the background of their head whenever they thought of them."

"It must be the Joker." Jonn said.

Wonder Woman touched the communicater in her ear and said "Watch Tower three to transport to the Gotham Museum and tell Batman to meet us."

"Hey who said I was going. There is no way I'm going to face the Joker, I might have powers but I'm no hero." Marks words fell on deaf ears as they dissappeared ina shower of white light.

* * *

Mark looked around at the gothic dark architecture and muttered "stupid heros and their meddling ways. I don't remember volunteering my services." Marks voice had steadily risen through his rant.

Jonn gave him a sympathetic look understanding how it felt to have your normal life ripped from you and being forced into a path you would never choose yourself. It had taken him many years but he was finally accepting the fate of his deceased wife and was moving on.

Wonder Woman on the other hand gave the young man an annoyed look. Even though she had come to accept men in most ways she still felt that they were as bad as she had originally heard. They could sometimes be very violent and down right sexists. Though a lot of their sex showed an amazing amount of courage there were a few that showed a great amount of cowardice. Mark even though he had powers was no twilling to use them for the greater good this made him one of the biggest cowards of all.

"Hey don't call me a coward you Wonder Snob." Mark yelled. Wonder Woman glared at the young man and only got angrier when she figured out that he had read her thoughts.

"Don't read my thoughts!" Wonder Woman yelled with her hands clenching into fists.

"Hello are you dumb as well as an arogant snob. I already told you I always hear a persons surface thoughts, and it doesn't make someone a coward to want a normal life." Mark yelled at her. Jonn just stood there watching in amusement. He had rarely seen either of them angry before. He found it pretty humorous that Mark and Dianna had such conflicting personalities that even though they had just met they were already fighting.

"Do you guys intend to alert the Joker to our presence" a voice said from the shadows. They turned to watch as Batman came out of the shadows. Batman walked over and said "I have been watching this museum for a few days there are some items that have just been shipped there that are supposedly very powerful when it is used by the right person. If you're right and the Joker is after them it can only be one item. It's a ruby the size of a golf ball that is supposed to have the power to drive a person insane."

"Then we have to stop them before they can get it." Wonder Woman said. As the three superheroes were discussing what they should do Mark walked over and sat on the edge of the roof. He listened to Batman saying that they will make their move when Joker entered the building. Mark rolled his eyes and finally decided to add to the conversation.

"They're already inside." The three superheroes turned to him with looks of shock. Most people would think it was because of what he had said but due to his powers he knew that their reactions was because they had forgotten he was there. This annoyed him to no end. Not only had they dragged him here and then they had the nerve to completely forget about him. Mark wouldn't admit out loud but also hurt him a little that even Jonn had forgotten about him.

"How do you know this?" Batman asked trying to appear threatening. Mark sighed and stared into the stary sky before saying,

"Well there are two unconciouse minds in the building which I'm assuming belong to the gaurds. There are also seventeen other minds in there one that's obsessed with another mind which is completely messed up."

Batman quickly made his way over to the museum closely followed by Wonder Woman. Mark leaned back and said "Good ridence let them go do the hero thing." Before he could really relax he found himself floating towards the museum in Jonn's arms. Mark would have been extremely happy to be in his arms if he wasn't currently pissed at him.

The three super heroes walked into the museum with Mark trailing along at a slower pace. They had barely made it into the building before they heard a crazy laugh followed by an even more insane voice.

"Why if it isn't the big bad bat coming to stop me and look he brought some friends and not one them a pretty little bird. Tsk, tsk, tsk did the rat with wings have a fight with his little birdy and the slutty night bird?" with these words the Joker came out of the shadows followed by Harley Quinn and here two hyensas, along with fifteen thugs.

Batman jumped towards the Joker but was intercepted by the two hyenas that Harley Quinn had set loose on him. As Batman was fighting off the hyenas Harley threw one of the joker bombs at Wonder Woman sending her flying threw a few displays. Jonn started to fly towards the Joker but was stopped by ten of the fifteen thugs.

Mark turned to find that he was surrounded by five of the thugs himself. One of the thugs charged at him and was shocked to pass harmlessly through Mark. The thug was so shocked that he didn't stop in time to stop himself from running into ttwo of the other thugs. The last thug ran at Mark but once again passed through him.

The Joker looked around to find that Batman was still having some problems with the hyenas and Harley was doing a decent job of keeping Wonder Woman busy. The Martian was quickly working his way through his henchmen but the Joker still had some time before he became a problem. What was confusing him was why a group of his henchmen were jumping at thin air. Even he wasn't crazy enough to do that.

He then saw a young man with reddish brown hair standing over a display. The Joker walked over and saw that the young man was staring at a crown that had a huge diamond in it.

"Now what is an innocent young pup like you doing in a brawl like this?" the Joker asked in his usual insane voice. The young man didn't even bother looking up. The joker was about to get angry when the young man answered him.

"I was wondering if I had enough time to steal this before your thugs managed to grow a brain or the super heroes got through with them." The young man said as he kept staring at the crown.

"Ah but aren't you with the bats shouldn't you be all with the law and all that other good stuff instead of stealing the jewels?"

"Who said I was a hero, they just dragged me along."

They both turned and watched the five thugs jumping at air. The Joker laughed as the five ended up in a tangled pile on the floor.

"Is that your doing?"

"Yep, it's amazingly hard to hit someone who can make your mind see anything they want you to see." The Joker contemplated this for a few seconds before a huge smile of recognition lit up his face.

"Ah!! You're the authors Mary sue or would you be a john sue?" The Joker said with his usual laugh. The young man scowled at him before taking a step away from the disaplay and said "The names Mark Matthews. Oh and you might want to duck." Mark watched as Wonder Woman threw Harley Quinn into the Joker with enough force to send them flying into a wall a few feet away.

Mark stood still as Wonder Woman flew by him. He saw that Batman had already finnished off the animals and had moved to help Wonder Woman and that Jonn was almost done with the thugs. Mark kicked at the floor and was surprised when he kicked something metallic across the floor. He looked down and saw the crown he was staring at earlier, the Joker must have been thrown through the display. Mark picked up the crown and put it on his head.

Seeing that Jonn had just finished with his bad guys Mark worked his way over to him careful not to trip over any of the groaning bodies lying beaten on the floor. Mark draped himself on one of Jonns shoulder and said "Do you know you look really hot when your beating someones head in?"

Jonn gave him a look and said "No."

"You know you were a lot friendlier when you were just drinking coffee in my café instead of doing this super heroe thing." Mark said as a pout started forming on his face.

"Was it wise to tell the Joker your name?" Jonn asked.

"Don't worry I already erased that memory." Mark said.

"Is that ethical?" The dark voice of Batman asked as he and Wonder Woman walked over.

"Who cares about ethical he deserved it. He called me Mary sue." Mark pouted at Jonn and gave him puppy eyes before asking "Do I look like a girl?"

"No you are very masculine." Jonn said. Mark smiled at him and said "Why thank you Handsom."

"Where did you get the crown?" Wonder Woman asked as she stared at the object sitting on Marks head.

Mark looked at the floor and tried to give off an air of innocence as he said "I found it on the floor."

"Mark that doesn't belong to you." Jonn said as he gave him a look of disappproval. Mark scowled and took off the crown and threw it at Batman before saying, "Fine, you guys practically kidnap me and I don't even get anything out of it not even a measley fifteen million dollar crown."

Wonder Woman rolled her eyes as Batman went to put back the crown. Mark stared at Jonn until he finally asked "What?"

"You know how you can make this up to me sexy?"

"How?"  
"You can take me out for dinner?" Jonn thought about it before saying "A single meal is a fare amount to pay you for the troubles you have gone through tonight."

Mark scowled at him and said "You are so rommantic Jonn I'm practically swooning." Wonder Woman giggled as she watched the two men flirt in their own odd way. Batman walked up to them and said "Mark you will Have to join us for a debriefing." He tapped the communicator and said "Four for transport."

Mark only got out the words "Now wait a…" before they had dissappeared once again.

Next chapter: Mark and Jonn's date will the date burn with romance or will it flop like one of Flash's jokes.

Authors Note: Just for you guys to know I don't have anything against Wonder Woman it's just that Mark and WW have some important beliefs that contradict each other which causes some friction between them. I also decided to let the Joker break the fourth wall because I read somewhere that in the comics he ocassionally does that, if I'm wrong….oh well!! Oh and I'm not planning on making Mark a Mary Sue, he will not be all powerful or all knowing, he will just be another guy with powers.


End file.
